No Strings Attached
by senkrit
Summary: Stan's been stressing over a million things, especially on his relationship with Wendy. When Kenny steps in to "help" get over Stan's problems, things get too personal for the both of them.


**So this is the very first chapter of this fic and I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

"You never understand my feelings!"

Wendy threw her notebook across the room, hitting the wall behind her apathetic boyfriend. The raven-haired boyfriend was eager to leave the house before the situation got out of hand, but Wendy was not making it easier.

"Get out of my house, now!" Wendy yelled, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Stan stomped towards the front door and slammed it on his way. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he walked away from his girlfriend's house. Stan and Wendy had been arguing for the past few weeks and their arguments were getting worse by the week. The argument they had just now revolved around taking their relationship to the next level. Stan objected to that, since he wanted to take it slow. However, Wendy had taken much offense to that, having one argument lead to another, and eventually led Wendy to throwing things across the room.

He wasn't sure if it was his fault, or if she was on her period, as sexist as that sounded. What he did know was the the amount of stress he received from that dumb fight. Like, a lot of stress. And this was going on for a consecutive amount of days. He had it.

Sleepless nights, peer pressures from family and friends, and to top it all off, the countless arguments with Wendy. He tried relieving the stress by drinking amounts of alcohol, but to no avail. It only led to longtime headaches and more vomit. He hadn't told anyone about the levels of stress he's had, especially not to Kyle. He didn't want to shove all of his problems down his best friend's throat. He knew how Kyle was also stressing over grades and AP classes since junior year is considered the most important year of their lives.

He would usually fight the anxiety alone, but not this time. He needed to vent to someone. He needed some pity. At that very moment, Stan stopped in front of familiar train tracks. He glanced at the old, broken house where his friend, Kenny McCormick, lived.

Well, it was better than nothing.

Stan took a deep breath, and walked past the train tracks to pay Kenny a visit. He stood at the front door of his friend's house and slowly rang the doorbell. Faint screams and glass being shattered were heard faintly behind the door. Soon, a pair of footsteps grew louder towards the door. Kenny opened it with a crooked grin on his face.

"Hey dude," he said, casually. "What's up?"

Before Stan could utter a word, the loud sound of glasses being shattered became prominent, along with the loud, screaming voices of Kenny's parents.

"Is this an appropriate time right now or am I interrupting something?"

Kenny chuckled at his friend's concern and gestured him to come inside. "Nah, it's just a normal day. Let's head to my room."  
Both teens ducked their heads as they moved towards the blonde's room.

Kenny shut the door behind him before he sat next to Stan on his bed.

"So, Stanley, my man, what's on your mind?"

Stan scratched the nape of his neck before explaining his situation with Wendy. He wasn't sure how Kenny would react since he rarely tells him anything.

"Wendy and I got into another argument. And this time, I might have strained our relationship."

"Well, what were you guys arguing about?"

"I don't even know, dude! First, she brings up our relationship and how we should take it to the next level, then she starts throwing shit at me!" Stan grabbed his own hair out of frustration. "All I know is that I had a really bad week and I'm really stressed out and I don't know what to do!" His voice cracked after that last sentence. He can hear himself pant at this point.

"Stan, calm down." Kenny placed his hand on the frustrated teen's shoulder. "From the looks of it, you might have offended her without realizing it. So it might be your fault."

Stan's breathing pattern elevated down after hearing that. He dropped his head and stared at the rugged carpet.

"But then again," Kenny pinched his chin and looked up, "it could also be her fault for bringing up a subject that's unsettling to you."

Stan looked up to see his friend in deep thought.

"But then again…"

"Alright Kenny, I get it. It's both of our faults. So what do you suggest I do?"

Kenny gave him an "isn't it obvious?" look. Stan may be smart, but can be pretty dense on the most obvious things.

"Apologize. Text her you two will meet up somewhere so you guys can settle your differences."

Stan's eyes lit up. Was it really that easy? He was swamped with a lot of stress that he hadn't realize something so complicated would turn out so easy.

"Oh. I guess I'll text her tonight about it before I head to bed. Thanks, dude." Stan looked at his friend in gratitude while the other shrugged.

"Anytime."

Kenny got up from his bed and headed towards his closet. "Oh and by the way," he said as he rummaged through his belongings, "Kyle is not the only friend you can count on."

Stan let the words seep through his brain as he mindlessly watches his friend find something in his closet. "Not to sound like I'm competing with him or anything, but if you need anyone to talk to, you can always go to me. Or, hell, even Cartman if he doesn't feel like ripping on you!" That last comment made Stan chuckle. Kenny was always good at making people laugh when they're down. That's what Stan admired most about Kenny: his way of making others feel special. He had a special knack not a lot of people had and that made Stan feel assured.

He heard the blonde go "aha!" when he found what he was looking for. He turned to the raven-hair's direction, holding a six-pack beer. The blonde friend hid a devilish grin.

"Since you're here, we might as well chug down every last can."

"I'll pass," the other teen bluntly said.

"Come on, dude! When was the last time you had a last drink?"

"This morning."

"Oh shit, really?" Kenny was stunned. Stan hadn't told anyone about his daily routine of chugging alcohol to get through the day. "I don't want this to go to waste, though." Kenny pulled two cans off the rings and threw one across Stan, who involuntarily caught it. Stan looked at the can with a hollow expression. He looked up at the blonde teen, then back at the can.

"C'mon, Stan. This could be your stress reliever." Kenny proceeded to open his can and sip the contents inside.

"The beer?"

"No. Hanging out with me."

Defeated, the raven-haired teen opened the can and took a big gulp. He actually needed something to preoccupy his mind, for the moment. A few hours passed and Kenny and Stan drank the entire pack. Although Stan drank most of the drinks, Kenny was completely buzzed. After they established that fact, Kenny kept throwing his arms around Stan, swaying him back and fourth, giggling like an idiot. On the other hand, Stan wasn't drunk or buzzed despite the loads of alcohol in his stomach. Usually, whenever Kenny was buzzed or drunk, he would get really intimate, not that Stan mind. He was used the blonde's promiscuous ways, especially when he was sober.

"Staaaaan…." Kenny dropped his head to his friend's shoulder. "Please stay over."

"We have school tomorrow," Stan said as he lightly shoved his friend off himself. "You're tipsy."

"Don't you mean 'sexy?'"

Stan rolled his eyes and glanced the empty cans scattered at different areas in the room.

What a mess.

He got up from the bed and picked up the crushed cans. Along the way, his head felt like a volcano about to erupt. Walking back and fourth to certain areas wasn't helping, either. He knew Kenny was eyeing him from the corner of his eye, but continued throwing the cans away.

"Stan, I'm going to ask you a very serious question."

"Shoot."

"When was the last time you've done anything to Wendy?"

Ah, so he was heading to THAT direction.

Stan wasn't sure how to respond. Instead, he stared at the trash bin in front of him before saying a word. Despite being buzzed, Kenny was coherent with his words and had a serious look on his face.

"We haven't had sex in awhile, if that's what you're implying. I don't know why you'd want to know."

Kenny scoffed. "Figures. It's probably because you suck at foreplay."

Stan immediately dropped the beer cans and slowly turned his head to his buzzed friend.

Um, what?

Before Stan could process what was going on, Kenny got up from his bedside and cornered him against the door. Kenny grabbed his wrist to face him. Stan tried pull out of his drunken friend's grasp, but the grip was too strong to break.

Their eyes locked for a few seconds until Stan broke contact.

"Dude. I think we should call it a day. We have school tomorrow and—"

"Can we try something before we call it off?"

Kenny's face moved closer to Stan's, having the tip of their noses touch.

Oh boy this wasn't good. He had to stop him before the predicament got weird, and boy did it get weird. Stan's heart was racing. He wasn't sure what Kenny had under his sleeve, but he had a feeling and it wasn't good. He was fidgety under his grasp.

"I want to know how you kiss your girlfriend," Kenny said in a low whisper. His breath overtook Stan's lips.

"Kenny, this isn't funny! Friends don't do this!"

"But friends help each other out." Kenny backed up to get a better view of Stan's flushed face. He lightly slid across Stan's cheeks with the tips of his fingers using his free hand. "And I'm the friend that'll distract your problems."

"No, dude. I'm not okay with this."

"Please? It'll end my curiosity! I'm begging you!" Kenny dropped his seductive tone and began to plead. Kenny was desperate. And horny. Stan was astonished by the new side of Kenny in front of him. "This will be a one-time thing only! And no one has to know about it. Not even, Kyle, Cartman, or Wendy. I promise." Oh great. He pulled the puppy dog eyes that Stan couldn't say "no" to. Kenny moved closer once more with their lips slightly brushed against each other.

"Please?" Kenny asked in a hushed whisper.

Hot breaths were touching each other after each exhale. Stan's heart beat rapidly at the sensation. All he could hear were the deep exhales they made, filling the room with temptation. Kenny knew Stan couldn't say no to him at this point.

Stan was trembling, unsure of what to do in this situation. He knew the answer was obvious, but he was quite curious as well. Either that, or he had a few too many. It didn't matter, because his head hasn't been on top of things recently. Kenny was right. He needed a distraction. Right now.

Out of impulse, he slowly moved closer, with their lips centimeters away from touching.

"Do you really want to know?" Stan mimicked Kenny's breathy voice. Both of their eyes half-lidded, awaiting for someone to make the next move.

With a smirk under his lip, Kenny dived into Stan's mouth, sloppily. His hands grabbed his rosy cheeks for better access into his mouth, and and soon, tongues collided.

Kenny took this opportunity to nip Stan's lip, who reciprocated with a soft moan. He angled Stan's face to allow his tongue to explore more inside. Stan's body reacted by moving closer, causing their bodies to move in a rhythmic motion.

Stan wasn't sure if it was the alcohol's doing, but he didn't care. He was actually enjoying the kiss. He never knew being intimate with a friend could forget about his troubles.

Finally, Stan broke the kiss to catch his breath. A trail of saliva connected their mouths as Stan pushed Kenny away to wipe his own mouth with his bare knuckles.

"Jesus Christ," he panted. He hadn't realized he was hat-less on until he saw the familiar red poof-ball hat on the ground and put it back on.

Kenny was panting as well, but not as heavily as Stan. He licked the bottom of his lip and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Your lips are chapped as fuck."

Stan turned away and covered his entire mouth with his hand.

Before Stan could retort back, Kenny added,"But the kiss was alright."

"Um." The raven-haired teen scratched the back of his head, unsure of what to say at this point. "You're welcome?"

Kenny smirked He walked towards his bed and lied down on his back. "If you're ever stressed and need someone to relieve you, just give me a holler." He brought his hand to his ear to make that telephone gesture.

"Y-yeah, we'll see." Stan was still shaken up by what they had just done. It was normal for friends to do these things, right? His head wasn't in the right place. He felt like he committed the biggest crime possible without a trace of evidence found.

"You sure no one is gonna know about this, right?"

"Why the hell would I tell anyone? I gave my word that I wouldn't." Kenny propped himself up with his elbows. A sudden sly smirk crept up his face. "Unless you want me to?"

"God no. Please no."

Kenny mustered up a laugh and collapsed on his bed again. He got back up and this time sat up.

"Then I won't say anything. It'll be our little secret." As he said that, he brought his index finger to his lip and winked at his flushed friend.

"One time only, right?"

"Yeah, dude. But if you want to do it again, you know who to ask." The blonde wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

Stan looked around the room to avoid eye contact with Kenny and took a glimpse at the clock on the wall. It was past six. He should get going.

"I'll see you later, Kenny." Stan moved quickly to the door before Kenny could bid him a farewell.

He wasn't sure if he should be concerned about what just happened. He didn't wanna think about it, nor how nice it felt to kiss his friend. One thing was for sure: it was a one time thing and they would never do it again.

He really should really lay off the alcohol when he's drinking with Kenny.

* * *

**Yeah, sorry that the kissing scene was short. But there's more to come in the future chapters! Please R&amp;R!**


End file.
